


Boxing Grizzly Bears

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bruises, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottie finds Harvey's bruises sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Grizzly Bears

She tugged the shirt over his head, hands smoothed over the fine planes of his chest once the shirt was gone. When he winced and sucked in a breath, she drew back to inspect where her hand had touched.

The dark purple mark around his ribs made her frown. "What the hell, Harvey?"

"I started boxing today," he said with a hiss as her fingers made contact with another set of bruises.

She frowned at him again. "Boxing what? Grizzly bears?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Scottie-"

Her brow furrowed again. "You look like you were in a street fight." She blinked up at him slowly. "It's sexy."

The pair of wicked grins that passed between them could set the room to 'chill' without much effort. Harvey would definitely keep boxing. And Scottie - she would keep finding reasons for Harvey to think it was sexy so he'd keep coming back with those delicious bruises.

"Lay down, Harvey," she told him, waving toward the bed. Once he was there, she crawled over him, leaned down, and kissed his mouth. Then she trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck and over the planes of his chest.

When she found one of those tender, purple marks. She trailed her tongue around the outline of it. The soft suck of air through his teeth did nothing to deter her. In fact, it only served to spur her on.

She sucked the skin between her lips just to hear him hiss. She only let up her assault when she heard him groan uncomfortably. "Too much?" she asked with mock sweetness.

"Little bit," he grunted. It wasn't that he didn't like what she was doing, only that the pressure had inched over into 'bad' pain.

She leaned in to do it again, but dialed the suction back to more comfortable levels. She had to admit, she liked hearing the slightly pained sounds he made. What could she say, she was a little sadistic.

Harvey knew it too. And while he wouldn't classify himself as a masochist, he did find pleasure in some of Scottie's more twisted ideas. She was the only person who could get away with using her teeth on his cock. And the only person he'd ever let bite him to the point of leaving a mark.

Scottie focused her attention on one of the other marks on his skin. She loved the sounds she could draw from him. More than that, she loved the control. Not that Harvey ever fully surrendered - he would challenge her without reservation - but he was one of the few people who wasn't threatened by her aggression and her need for being in charge.

"Scottie," he groaned and she lifted her head to peer at him. "We need to fuck now," he growled.

"What if I say 'no'?" she asked him, coy and devilish.

"I'll go find someone else to play with."

She moved and pinned his shoulders down with her hands. She was stronger than one might think. "The hell you will!" She wiggled her hips against his. "Tonight, you're all mine, Specter," she rumbled and leaned down to capture his lips in a rough kiss.


End file.
